Heat
by Luzufu
Summary: He's sometimes distant. it's frustratingly annoying, although sometimes, when the little things he does make you smile, you forgive him. (Sapphire pines for Ruby)
1. He's Sometimes Distant

He's always indoors, always in his room, always doing something else. He calls you of course, but it's usually about latest designs this and master contests that. It's usually about the things he likes. You struggle to keep quiet, to keep your wild nature silent, and you try to listen, you really do. You miss him.

Sometimes he asks you about your day, what you've been up to, how you've been, but you never really enjoyed the sound of a piece of technology talking to you. It isn't the same as talking in person. You're much more accustomed to hearing his clear voice, undiluted by static. You miss him, so much.

Distant friendships don't work very well for you, as it always seems like both of you end up missing each other by minutes, seconds. It's almost comedic, how you would bust out your window to meet him before he goes off to Sinnoh to hone his contest skills, and he would fly to your place minutes after you were gone to say goodbye. You miss him, and you can't stop yourself.


	2. It's Frustratingly Annoying

It's not that you hate contests, but you've become sick of them after a while. You only go to watch his shows, each better than the last and more skillful than ever and you wonder, after every performance, what you have been doing. You miss him, but you feel as if you're one step behind.

Frustratingly, he has fans. This shouldn't annoy you as much as it should, but it does. Both of you only see each other briefly, during contests, in between performances. Meeting after contests became impossible, reporters and fans alike scrambling for a handshake or a conversation. You hate how far away he seemed, how distant you've become. You miss him, but you won't contact him.

Annoying, loud, feverous. You use these words to describe your own fans, but it's not as if all of them are like that. You have met a few decent fans that were a direct contradictions to your thoughts. But compared to the popularity of your certain love interest, they aren't enough, and you hate how you think that way because not everything has to be a competition. But it's just in your blood. To compete, to win. You say this to convince yourself that you are not envious. And this is also the same. You miss him, you've stopped seeing him.


	3. Although Sometimes

Although your battle skills have rusted slightly, your wild senses, however, have not. You take frequent walks around the forests of Fortree, and occasionally, you camp in the deeper areas of the forest when you stray from your path. Each time you do, you dream of him, and you wake up with something in your eye that you refuse to acknowledge. You miss him, but you can't bring yourself to see him.

Sometimes, you purposely go out without your Pokemon for the thrill of it. You love the danger, the risks. You love the feeling of your muscles straining against wild Mightyena, your back against the cold dirt, and the scrapes and bruises you gain from your victory. You also know that you do it for him, anything to catch his attention. But all you hear is just the same thing over and over again, "Just be careful", in the same static voice, and nothing more. You know he trusts you, but you can't help but think that he should care a little bit more. You miss him, yet it feels as if he doesn't miss you.


	4. When The Little

When you go back to Littleroot for a visit, your aging mother engulfs you with a spine-crushing hug, your hardworking father takes a break from his research and the neighbouring children admire you from afar, several of them working up the courage to ask for stories of your adventures. Your mother offhandedly asks about him, and you stiffly reply with "He's fine" before changing the subject. You miss him, but you can't even say his name anymore.

The anniversary of the day you both met arrives, the day he protected you from that Salamence. You don't want to remember it. You refuse to miss him today, despite your desire's objections. You are not idling with missing him today.

Little by little, your push him to the back of your mind, desperate to forget. Then you hear that your parents have arranged a dinner with his, for old times' sake during your visit, and for a brief second you feel a rush of both excitement and dismay, in spite of your grudge, before your mother informs you that he would not be coming. You can't help but feel extremely disappointed, and you don't even bother to ask why he wouldn't be there because you and your mother both already know what the answer would be. You miss him, but you're tired of doing so.


End file.
